Children Of The Sea
by Korrabella
Summary: In this story Korrabella and her siblings of posiedon visit Earth and Find their half brother Percy Jackson and have many adventures.


**Children of the Sea**

**Hey guys! Well, me and Zach being the nerds we are have decided to write a Percy Jackson / Dragonheart crossover! We hope you enjoy it! Also it is our latest project and it will have many chapters! By the way we added our characters from Dragonheart which ya'll already know because its a crossover! Well enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Grover: Korrabella does not own any Percy Jackson nor any PJ characters.**

**Children of the Sea**

**Chapter 1: New York!**

**Korrabella's POV**

Its that time of year, where me and my brothers and sisters visit Earth. So We choose New York. Because rumor has it that my father (Posiedon) had a son named Perseus why we are in New City's air smells like hot dogs and hamburgers plus sewer. "Korra, we don't

even know where he lives." said Aaron. "Shut up Aaron!" I replied. "Well the _Great Korrabella_ has

spoken!" sneered Aaron. "Aaron, shut up."said my older brother Peter. " I always know what I am

doing."I said. "Well then show us where he is!"said Marvel ( My slightly younger brother) " Okay

then, just leave me to do it!" I replied. I cleared my mind and tried to focus on where a son of

Posiedon wwas at. Suddenly I saw him! "Guys lets go in this direction" I commanded and pointed

in the direction of a street with a neat row of apartments. " Sweetie are you sure this is the right w-

ay,we might never know if he is down there. But I am no son of Posiedon."said my boyfriend Mako.

We went down there, stopping at each door asking, and always getting the same answer. Finally

we were forced to turn around. As we were walking, I bumped into a brown haired, grey eyed girl.

"Hey! My books!" She cried as her books tumbled onto the she was picking them up

i saw one of the book's title. _" 'A perspective of Architect'"_ I read out loud. "Shhhh!' The Grey eyed

girl hissed. " What thats the title of the book, and why are you ashamed, Daughter of Athena?" I

said calmy. There was horror, shock, and anger all displayed on the girls face. " H-how d-did you

k-know t-hat?" She stuttered. " Because not only do you have grey eyes,but you obvisouly read

books on Architecture and seem very smart." I explained. She looked and away blushed,turning

bright pink. " By the way my name is Korrabella Bay Lawerence, and these are my brothers and

sisters, we are the children of Posiedon."I said as I hold out my hand for her to shake. " My name

is Annabeth Chase."said The Grey eyed girl. " Well Annabeth it is great pleasure meeting a offspri-

ng of Athena. I replied. "Oh and this is my boyfriend Makotai Handerson." I added. " Oh, very nice

to meet all of you!"said Annabeth. As she turned to leave, I gently pulled her back." Wait Annabeth,

We would like to ask you a few questions, if that would be alright."I said. " Oh,ok." said Annabeth.

" We were wondering if you happen to know a Percy Jackson?I asked. Annabeth thought for a

moment. " Y-yes, Yes I do." She replied. " Okay, do you know where he might live at?" I asked.

" N, not at this moment I don't,but if you were to go to Camp Half-Blood, you might see him there."

She said. "Where is this Camp Half-Blood?"I asked curiously. "It on Half-Blood Hill, Long Island,

New York."She said. " Okay, thank you Annabeth!"I said. "Bye!"Annabeth said as she walked off.

"Okay Let's go camping!" I said excitedly.

**Annabeth's POV**

_'I wonder why they wanted to know where Percy lived.'_ Annabeth was walking towards the ferry, that would cart her to Long Island. _'I'll guess it would be if they were telling the truth they will show up at_

_Camp Half-Blood.'_ As I walked off the ferry, I ran into somebody. "Owww! Watch where you're going

!"said a familiar voice. "Wait, Annabeth?"The boy asked. I look up and come face to face with Per-

cy. " Hiya Percy!" I said. " Hi Annabeth."replied Percy. Then I heard trodding hooves, and we both

looked up. On top of a hill, was our very best friend Grover. " Hey guys!"cried Grover, and caught us

in a bear hug. "I missed both of you! Its going to be the start of a great year!"said the satyr. "Let's

hope so."said we saw six shadows making its way toward the camp.

**Well I'm stopping it right there because I think this is a great place for me to stop this**

**chapter! Well I hope ya'll enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapters! Please **

**REVIEW! Thanks.**


End file.
